1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing seat for an interface card, and more particularly to a fixing seat used for allowing an interface card or retaining bracket to be fixed on an output/input bracket on a housing of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional interface card (also called as expansion card) is fixed on an output/input bracket on a housing of a computer through screws. A fixing apparatus disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 491,487 comprises a fixing element with a fixing mechanism disposed at each one of the both ends thereof. A plurality of positioning pins are disposed on the same plane of the fixing element and a plurality of fixing holes and matching holes corresponding to the positioning pins on the fixing mechanisms of the fixing element are disposed in the output/input bracket on the housing of the computer. The fixing mechanism at one end of the fixing element is connected first to the corresponding fixing hole in the output/input bracket and the one at another end thereof is then connected to another fixing hole while assembling. Finally, the positioning pins are inserted into the matching holes. Whereby, the interface card and the retaining bracket can be fixed even if the screws are not needed to connect the fixing element with the output/input bracket.
A several kinds of fixing apparatuses are respectively disclosed in the U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,693,802, 6,231,139, 5,936,835, 5,757,618 and 5,694,291, they all are used to fix an interface card on an output/input bracket on a housing of a computer.
The corresponding fixing mechanisms and fixing holes are disposed respectively on the fixing element and in the output/input bracket of the housing of a computer or corresponding screw holes are disposed in both of them for screws to be engaged with in the fixing apparatus disclosed in the all patents mentioned above.